Abstract The Reproductive, Perinatal, and Pediatric Epidemiology (RPPE) Training Program at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill Gillings School of Global Public Health provides rigorous, interdisciplinary training to students using epidemiologic methods to study women's and children's health in the population. The overarching goal of our program is to provide 5 exceptional and diverse doctoral trainees with a multidisciplinary perspective: a strong foundation in epidemiologic concepts and methods, the underlying biology of reproduction and child development and growth, and research experience and skills to pursue independent careers in reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiologic research. To achieve this goal, the Training Program includes a comprehensive combination of didactic coursework, mentored research, professional development activities, and program enhancements such as a weekly seminar series and journal club. The Director, Dr. Julie Daniels, and Associate Director, Dr. Andrew Olshan, are joined by 17 exceptional Primary Preceptors and 16 Co-Preceptor Affiliates who have extensive expertise in many aspects of reproductive and pediatric research. In the first two cycles of this program we supported 25 doctoral trainees. The accomplishments of our trainees are significant for only 9 years of training. Of the 19 who have graduated, 42% are now in faculty positions and 42% are in competitive postdoctoral fellowships along the pipeline to faculty positions. Trainees boast a strong publication record and growing success in research grants. These accomplishments are an indication that our training program is a success and our trainees are contributing knowledge to better understand the complex contributions to women's and children's health in the population.